I Protected you
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Tokatti was in the Hospital because of Saving Mio from an Attack. Hikari told The feelings of tokatti before to her what did Mio Feel Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

a Tokatti/Mio Story

Sorry for my Grammar

Tokatti is in the Hospital Confined while Mio Standing Beside him

"Tokatti... I'm Sorry..." Mio Said

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _The Toqger is Fighting Schwarz. Right was Fighting Schwarz, Hikari and Kagura is Fighting Noir and Tokatti and Mio was Fighting Nero. While Right was Fighting Schwarz He got knocked out Tokatti and Mio Was the only one who saw it then Mio Run to Right to save him but-_

 _"Right!" Mio Yelled_

 _"Here's my Chance!" Nero Said_

 _Nero Attacked Mio with a Shot but_

 _"Mio!" Tokatti Yelled_

 _He pushes Mio so she wouldn't get the Attack so the one who received the attacked is Tokatti._

 _Tokatti unmorphed and Fell in the Ground_

 _"Tokatti!" Mio Yelled_

 _Mio then Run to Tokatti while Right Shoot's nero_

 _"Tokatti! hey! Tokatti!" Mio YElled_

 _The Shadow line Retreated and Hikari and Kagura saw Right,Tokatti and Mio_

 _"Mio-Chan? What happened?!" Kagura Asked_

 _"HE got Shot!" Mio said_

 _"Let's Bring him to the Train immediately!" Hikari Said_

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Why is it have to be you? I was the one suppose to be in your position! Why Did you Save me?" Mio Said

"Because he Love you..." Hikari Said

Mio Look at the back and Saw hikari

"Love me?" Mio Said

"He Love you since then. I was the only one who knew." Hikari said

"Why Didn't he tell me?" Mio Asked

"Because he's Scared that you will not love him back because your not that kind of girl that like love much RIght?" HIkari Said

"I know that but all my life I loved him too in the first place." Mio Said

"Eh? You loved him first?" HIkari asked

"Yeah since the day he Saved me when I fell in the mountain" Mio Said

"Why didn't you tell him?" Hikari Said

"I was Scared too..." Mio Said

"well when he wake's up you can tell that to him. he will be so happy" Hikari Said

"Okay i'll tell him"

then Right and Kagura went inside the room Holding Coffee in there two hands. Kagura Gave one to Mio and Right Gave one to Hikari. Right Said

"Tell him what?"

"Oh its nothing..." Mio said

"Isn't he awake yet?" Right asked

"Not yet" Hikari answered

then Tokatti's Finger then Moved a bit and And Mio Saw it

"Tokatti?" Mio Said

TO BE CONTINUED...

I HOpe you like it just wait for Chapter 2 :D Leave a review


	2. SECRETS!

I Don't own anything. all belongs to TOEI

Sorry for my Grammar

 **Preview**

Tokatti is Confined in the Hospital Critically because of Protecting Mio. Mio Said to Tokatti that she loves him Hikari heard and Told what Tokatti Feels in mio. Mio Was Shocked and they Feel the same. Right and Kagura Gave coffee to the two. Then Mio saw Tokatti's Finger Moved.

 **CHAPTER 2; SECRET!**

"Tokatti?" Mio Said

Tokatti Carefully opens his Eyes

"M...Mio?" Tokatti Said

"I'm Here for you Tokatti..." Mio Said

"W...Why am I here?" Tokkati Asked

"You were attacked by Nero" Right Said

"YEah I Thought were gonna lose you Tokatti your Condition was Critical" Kagura Continued

"I'm Glad your okay!" Mio Said and Hugged Tokatti

Then TOkatti Hold Mio's Back. when Mio Notice he Was Shocked and Canceled the Hug

"Hikari Come with me" Mio Said while she pulls Hikari out the room

"Eh! Were are you taking me?!" Hikari Said

"To hell..." Mio Said

"Eh? R...Right... K...Kagura... help me!" Hikari Yelled

They can't Save him Because there Scared of Mio

"Hikari please don't tell tokatti what I feel... Please" mio Said

"Thats it? okay... I hid tokatti's for a long time so okay" Hikari Said

"Thanks Hikari" Mio Said while he pulls hikari again hard

"What did Mio Say to you" Right and Kagura Said The Same

"Nothing!" Hikari Said

"I'm Sad that the both of us Kagura is the only one with Secrets" Right Said

"Why don't we keep are own Secrets Right?" Kagura Said

"Sure!" Right Said

"What Secret?" Mio Said

"NOTHING!" Right and Kagura YElled

The Story Ended without them Knowing :D Secret!


End file.
